Suppressor
The Suppressors ( Sapuressā) are a sub-clan associated primarily with the Link Joker clan. Their playstyle involves punishing the opponent for common strategies, including staying close to the common play patterns of Vanguard. __TOC__ Background Who are the Suppressors? The Suppressors are the former special forces of "Link Joker" during their invasion of Cray. During their time with Link Joker, they worked as specialists, analyzing the native lifeforms of invaded planets and coming up with counterstrategies to exploit their weaknesses. After the defeat of Link Joker, the Suppressors deserted and became interplanetary mercenaries. Now, the Suppressors have arrived on the alternate timeline of Cray, [[Cray i|Cray i'']]. Their current goal is unknown, but in pursuit of it, they have been Яeversing Cray's inhabitants to force them to confront their own weaknesses. 'Яeversed Suppressor Dossier''' The Яeversed Suppressors are native lifeforms corrupted by the Suppressors. Unlike those Яeversed by the main force of Link Joker, the Яeversed Suppressors are specially made to exploit the weaknesses of their original faction. The Яeversed Suppressors are not entirely brainwashed by Void; instead, their "Shadow", the manifestation of their repressed negative emotions and flaws, is unleashed, causing them to attack their former friends and allies. After the Яeverse is lifted, the Suppressors collect the data, allowing them to create clones of the original. The current list of Яeversed Suppressors are: * Spino"Яeverse" (Tachikaze): Responsible for the preservation of allies against enemy assault. * Meer (Bermuda Triangle): Responsible for the disruption of information networks and morale. * Nameless (Gold Paladin): Responsible for the disruption of enemy reinforcements and the management of locked soldiers. * Silent Undeath (Shadow Paladin): Intended to disrupt tactics that required the sacrifice of allies, but immediately defected from the Suppressors due to the target's repressed desire for peace. Created during the Invasion Great War. * Dark Band (Link Joker): Responsible for tactics countering the Link Joker main force. * Fate Wheel (Gear Chronicle): Responsible for timespace manipulation tactics and the disruption of enemy timespace manipulation tactics. * REDACTED (Spike Brothers): Responsible for the disruption of enemy battle tactics. * Shiranui (Nubatama): Responsible for the conversion of enemies. * Fromage (Oracle Think Tank): Formerly responsible for assassination. Currently responsible for discipline. * REDACTED (Genesis): DENIED * REDACTED (Megacolony): DENIED * Bohr (Cray Elemental): Responsible for summoning native elementals that counteract enemy strategies. * Yuwan (Etranger): Responsible for summoning allies from other worlds that Cray is unfamiliar with. * Heshikiri Hasebe (Touken Ranbu): Responsible for disruption of enemy morale, as well as history interference. Playstyle Яeversed Suppressors Яeversed Suppressors usually have three abilities: * A (VC/Heart) ability that locks your own units. * A (VC/Heart) ability that has no cost, locks units, and punishes the opponent for using tactics of the clan the Яeversed Suppressor originates from. * A (VC/RC) ability that gives the Яeversed Suppressor Power+10000 whenever it attacks a unit of the same clan as it. List of Suppressor cards Grade 0 *Critical Suppressor, Laser (Stand) *Xenophobia Suppressor, Prism Grade 1 *Suppressor, Balance Enforcer *Suppressor, Monochrome Soldier Grade 2 *Blinding Suppressor, Reflect *Suppressor, Beacon Breaker *Suppressor, Covert Striker *Suppressor, Mindcensor Dragon *Suppressor, Monochrome Knight *Suppressor, Silent Gunner *Vanguard Suppressor, Joker Star Grade 3 *Ancient Dragon Suppressor, Spino"Яeverse"r (Tachikaze) *Battle Sister Suppressor, Fromage "Яeverse" (Oracle Think Tank) *Distorted Mirror Suppressor, Innocencia "Яeverse" (Night Hunter) *Duo True Suppressor, Meer "Яeverse" (Bermuda Triangle) *Fate Suppressor Dragon "Яeverse" (Gear Chronicle) *Guardian Beast Suppressor, Nameless "Яeverse" (Gold Paladin) *History Suppressor, Heshikiri Hasebe "Яeverse" (Touken Ranbu) *Lycoris Suppressor, Blizzard "Яeverse" (Ayanami) *Nemesis Suppressor, Yuwan "Яeverse" (Etranger) *Persona Suppressor, Strega Kaiser *Revenger Suppressor, Silent Undeath "Яeverse" (Shadow Paladin) *Star-vader Suppressor, Dark Band "Яeverse" (Link Joker) *Stealth Dragon Suppressor, Shiranui "Яeverse" (Nubatama) *Stealth Dragon Suppressor, Voidmaster "Яeverse" (Nubatama) *Suppressor Elemental, Bohr "Яeverse" (Cray Elemental) *Suppressor, Dragon Exterminator *Suppressor, Loud War Dragon *Suppressor, Silence Bringer Dragon *Suppressor Slayer, Purging Strega Grade 4 *Specialized Suppressor, Extinction Dragon (Stride) *Specialized Suppressor, Total Eclipse Dragon (Stride) Category:Suppressor